Ragnarok Ground Zero/Monsters/Boss Protocol
A Boss Protocol monster is one that has a special flag set. Some monsters and almost all MVPs have this flag set. Players will receive 10% of EXP after they are 30 levels higher than the bosses. Thes bosses themselves have the following attributes (TVTropes: Boss Contractual Immunity): *They can withstand a lot of damage without flinching. *They have chance to critically hit players. LUK affects the bosses' chance. *They can ignore DEF of players while hitting. *Various skills fail on them; **Mental Sensing **Steal **Snatch **Classical Pluck- will not stop them from casting spells. **Provoke **Kaite **AGL Down (and AGL down from Adoramus) **Harmonize NEW **Insignia NEW **Enchant Element weapons from Sage NEW **Quagmire (it will increase movement speed on them instead!) **Monster Sensing/Sense - due to player demand that is popular similar to FFIV, FFIX, FFX and FFXII that bosses are immune to monster scan, and from FFIV, FFIX, FFX and FFXII as well. *The knock back aspect of skills does not work against or affect them. *They detect the Hiding, Cloaking status and any other skill statuses that is similar to it. *The time Ankle Snare holds them is reduced. *Spider Web does not affect them. *They cannot be interruped while casting, unless players must do spell breaker on them. *HP display indication does not display for them. *Unaffected by status effects; ** They cannot be silenced, stunned, poisoned, frozen, chilled, bled, burnt, crystallized, comatose, etc. ** Exception: Some status effects can still affect boss monsters. For example, Eternal Chaos (because it's like FF8's Meltdown). *Unaffected by magic (by popular demand of FFX with Dark Anima being immune to all magic as players are in effect of Golden Thiefbug Card) active skills, magical, supportive, recovery, will not work on and affect Boss-type mosters with GTB effect; ** This will apply on separate high difficulty server client. *Unaffected by all skills and magic (similar to WOE's Emperium) active skills, offensive, physical, magical, recovery, supportive, will not work on and affect Boss-type mosters like the Emperium did; ** This will apply on the highest as nightmare and hell hardcore difficulty server client. *Affected by all items geared towards "bosses", i.e.; **Abysmal Knight Card increases damage to them by 25% **Alice Card reduces damage dealt by them by 40%. Example for common monsters with Boss protocol: *Monsters of Thanatos Tower Lv.7 and above *Owl Dukes *Owl Barons *Kasas, Bow Guardians, Sword Guardians *The Guardians inside WoE SE Castles *The crossover characters of Celestial Void *Game Master Players/Moderators *Players equipping the Golden Thief Bug card effect. Mini Boss Mini Bosses are not an official designation for any in-game monsters, and the term is not endorsed by game management. Rather, a "Miniboss" is a player-coined term often used to refer to monsters which possess the boss protocol, but which are not MVPs. Many, though not all, of these "minibosses" can be considered rare, as they usually spawn in a limited quantity and only on specific maps, and possess spawn intervals ranging from as quick as 10 minutes to as long as 2 hours unlike normal monsters that spawn instanteneously. Minibosses are similar to an MVP but not quite exactly like. They usually possess stronger skills, higher HP, and more attacking power than similar non-boss monsters, with some even being able to summon mobs. Unlike MVPs, these monsters are NOT FFA. However it is ill-mannered to keep these monsters alive and prevent other players from attacking them while artificially extending the respawn time. Super Boss Superbosses are much harder than MVPs and Bosses. They have 50% global damage resistance from all sources of damage. Monsters that can be classified as Mini Bosses are: *Of Thanatos Monsters: Desperos Of Thanatos, Dolor of Thanatos, Maero of Thanatos, Odium of Thanatos *Abysmal Knight (NEW) *Angeling *Arc Angeling *Cat O' Nine Tails *Chimera *Dark Illusion *Deviling *Dragon Fly *Eclipse} *Executioner *Gemini-S58 *Ghostring *Gryphon *Hellion Revenant *Hydrolancer *Mastering *Maya Purple *Mutant Dragonoid *Mysteltainn *Ogretooth *Toad *Ungoliant *Vagabond Wolf *Vocal *Zealotus Category: General Information Category:Fanmade Category:Monsters Category:Ragnarok: Ground Zero